Dethwater
by Songwriter13
Summary: This story is based on a t.v. show called Metalocalypse it's graphic but I tried not to make it that way. If anyone seems like affensive i'm sorry or if you don't like it and you feel that it's not appropriate im terribly sorry but im still new and i hope you like it anyways...please review thank you :


DethWater

Dethklok listening to their new music albums and checking if their songs are brutal enough to sell to their heavy, brutal, metal fans.

Nathan Explosion lead singer and songwriter sits down in their music studio with Pickles the drummer, William Murderface the bass guitarist, Toki Wartooth the rhythm guitarist, and Skwissgar the lead guitarist.

(Nathan grunts and pops his knuckles ready to delete their new albums that they have recorded.)

"Okay...wait before we do anything drastic lets put this all in perspective Nathan okay look?" Pickles says angrily while turning on their "deth TV".

"Dethklok has recorded 500 million in their recording studio so far, band suicide due to the albums late release, Dethklok has recorded 16 individual albums all deleted." The news man reporter says.

"No oh came on Nathan no" Pickles, Toki, Skwissgar, and Murderface all say at once. Nathan presses delete.

"Mother douche bags he did it again?" Pickles says putting his hand to his forehead in disappointment.

"Dudes what's wrong with that one?" Toki asks in such despair.

"Let me guess not heavy enough, not tuned low enough, not brutal enough?" Pickles asked Nathan.

"Well maybe it would be better if I just killed myself huh why don't record that huh would that be brutal enough for you?" Murderface tries to make a point to Nathan.

"So now what were back to square root and f1?" Pickles asks Nathan,

"Yea that's right...but here's what were gonna do...were gonna re-re-re-record it right there, in he bottom of the ocean." Nathan says with his heavy metal deep voice.

Later that day they go to their music producer/manager and tell him where they want to record.

"Okay so you want to re-re-re-record it down in the ocean in icy water...?"Their manager asks.

"No no no not in the ocean inside the ocean." Nathan explains more understandable.

"Okay." Their manager says.

"In the heaviest deepest most brutal part in the ocean."Nathan explains more thoroughly.

"Okay let me make some calls." Manager says. Later,...

"Well I have good news their gonna give you more money so you get to record the sound the bad news is their going to send a producer down to work with you so...I hope that's not-" Manager says

"NO!" Nathan yells deeply cutting off his manager not done talking.

5 months went by making their new albums. Recording them...down deep in the ocean. Nathan and the rest of the band sitting in their gray and red submarine recording studio listening to their music.

"It's good nice and heavy." Nathan says happily but no smile, but Nathan hears some unexpected noise coming from toki's guitar.

"You guitar is picking up strange noise." Nathan says yelling at Toki.

"Dude's I didn't know this guitar was that strong it picks up the sound of the whales saying hello" Toki explained to his band.

"Looks like your goings to have to re-record it." Skwissgar says.

"That's brutal" Toki says with his head looking down.

"Maybe we could isolate Toki..." Pickles said as a suggestion.

"No he's going to re-re-re-record it in the Liquid Oxygen Isolation Submersion Chamber whatever that means or is." Nathan says in doubt.

While Toki gets set into the chamber and gets set down to the bottom of the ocean the rest of the band is wondering why the nuclear power went out pickles went down to the system and didn't know how to fix it so he threw his beer bottle on anything and the power came on. The producer then came his name is Dick Nubbler but a general hired him as a producer to see what dethklok is up to.

"Remember we have to be professional unless he pushes us in which case I swear to god I will effin knife him." Pickles says in anger.

"Take it easy on those beans Murderface?" Nathan asks Murderface.

"Yea I know man have a little decency, I mean were stuck together in a freaking submarine for quite-" Pickles says unable to finish his sentence.

Murderface drops his pot of beans in which case pickles stops his sentence.

"Fine how about I just starve to death how is that?" Murderface says while farting.

"Excuse me!, aw these boots! My feet stink!" Murderface says farting and throwing up by the cause of the disgusting smell.

"Alright guys so let's hear this album (sigh)"Nubbler walks in, falls, and hits his head. He wakes up eats pop rock and drinks some coke. Unfortunately his nose bleed after.

"Now shut up and listen d**k this is metal for fish"Nathan explains to Nubbler.

"Yea this is called murmaider it's about mermaid murder" Murderface also explaining to Nubbler.

While that's going on Toki sings under water to his underwater friends. (Fish)

Nubbler listens to the song and loves the song he likes it so much he tells the band he's going straight to the label while he's leaving.

"Nubbler your face...what's dethklok been up to?" General asks.

"What they've been up to!? They've been up to kicking ass taking names!"Nubbler yells in excitement.

Wait Nubbler what's going on?" General asks, but Nubbler goes on and on about dethklok's amazed brutal music. While Nubbler is on his way to being back on top in the music business he gets hit by fish monster he yells so loud his eyes pop out and isn't able to see. Nubbler is still alive and gets robot eyes so he can see and he is back on top!

Dethklok's album finally went on sale for the public and the suicides stopped and make a good amount of profit from selling their albums.

The End


End file.
